Can You Spare Me A Br
by side-fish
Summary: A strangeman enters the lives of those in the Jade Palace. Since his arrival, strange things have been happening. Will they be able to protect themselves from these strange events as they fall prey one by one. A late Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: mildirk does not own Kung Fu Panda™.

[∂]

A Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night. The Valley of Peace at its most peaceful, the sound of raindrops falling down and the cool breeze that howled through the night just like this one. Everyone was sleeping soundly… well not everyone. At the Jade Palace, there was a giant panda sitting in the kitchen eating a delicious midnight snack. His favorite noodles that his father had brought for him. He was about to take a bite but before he could smell it, before he could taste it, before he could feel it at his tongue, he heard a creeking sound.

"Who's there?" The panda said.

He then continued to the consumption of his noodles. He had not even tasted it when… creek.

"Tigress, is that you?" The panda said.

He then checked out where that creeking sound came from. Whatever it is, he was sure that he felt that someone was watching. He checked but could not find anyone there.

"Hmmm… must be my imagination." He then continued to bite that delicious bowl of noo… swoosh.

"Seriously, cut that out whoever you are? I know Kung Fu." He looked around as he swore that he just saw something pass by. He must be seeing ghosts now.

"Master Oogway, whatever you're up too, I'm scared now. I get it. Now, please don't…"

Swoosh

He looked around and around and still he did not see who it was. Unknown to him, someone was about to take a sip of his delicious noodles. The Panda then looked at his bowl only to find…

"Ahhh!" The panda screamed letting go of the noodle bowl as the bowl hits the floor until the bowl broke to a million pieces wasting those delicious noodles.

"Ahhh!"

After that sudden shock, the panda took a moment to analyze the situation. He breathed and relax, then he talked to the person who was about to eat his delicious noodles.

"Mantis! Why did you scare me like that?" The panda said.

"Uhhh… Po, did I scare you… I mean I was just minding my own business before I saw… that…" he said with his saliva dropping off his mouth.

The panda figured out what he wanted and invited him to have some noodles with him.

"Thanks for being a sport, man." The mantis said.

"No problem buddy. It's not your fault. I mean who could ever resist my dad's famous and delicious noodles."

They continued their small talk as they both enjoyed a delicious meal of noodle soup at the cold, dark and stormy night.

Lightning flash… thunder…

Po was now in his quarters, asleep and dreaming dreams… well actually nightmares [thunder] buwahahahhahah…

_"Where am I?" The panda said._

_He looked around and could recognize that he was in his own bed. He got outside to see that his friends were not there. It felt like no one was in the Jade Palace._

_"Guys?" He continued walking. "Master Shifu?" No one was responding. It was like he was the last man on earth. It frightened him, so, he decided to go to the one place that always cool his nerves._

_He went to the sacred peach tree. There, he faced the valley as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then, he heard someone calling after him. "Po… Po…" He looked to whoever was calling him. "Master Oogway!" The panda stood up and embraced the giant tortoise._

_"I missed you." The panda said._

_"Po." The tortoise said._

_"What?"_

_"Whatever you do, don't look up."_

_"Why?" The panda then looked up wishing he hadn't. He could see the bodies of his friends and his master hanging at the peach tree. Their bodies were in bad shape. Their heads had been stitched up and their eyes removed. His master's body suddenly fell hitting the ground with a loud smack as the rope that kept him up snapped._

_"No No No No No No!" The panda repeated as he neared the tree with his hands beside his head._

_"Told you." The tortoise just said calmly._

_The panda kept repeating the same word over and over again._

_"Master Oogway, what is the meaning of this?" The panda asked._

_It took a short while but his reply was disappointing. "I don't know."_

_The panda kept crying wondering what had just happened._

_"Po?"_

_"Yes master?"_

_"Don't be afraid."_

_"Yes master." The panda solemnly said wiping his tears with his arms._

_"Good." The tortoise's head suddenly blew off leaving his body still standing and his neck spewing out an unusually large amount of blood._

The panda suddenly woke up. He looked to the window. It was a bright and sunny morning.

"Whoa, that was weird." He said. "I think I gotta stop having these midnight snacks."

Gong.

"Good morning master." He heard the others say.

"Oh no." The panda said.

A panda then opened the door, a red panda. "Po, you're late."

"Sorry master." The panda said. He stood up and bowed. "It will not happen again."

The red panda was satisfied by his reply. "Good. Now let us begin our training."

Can You Spare Me A Br...

_There's a man/ going around/ taking names  
_

Seth Rθgen

_And he decides who to free/ and who to blame  
_

Jack | Black

_Everybody/ won't be treated/ all the same_

Du$tin Hoffman

_There'll be a golden ladder/ reaching down_

Angεlina Joliε

∫ ∫ ∫ Lucγ Liu ∫ ∫ ∫

_When the Man comes around_

╬ David Cross ╬

&

Jacki€ Chan

Created by

mil→←dirk

Johnny Cash - The Man Comes Around


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those who thought the Oogway part was like rated M, I swear it's supposed to be funny. :))))))) Look at it in a funny perspective. I can't stop laughing when I get to that part. :)))) I got the idea from 's "Counter-Strike for Kids" video. Glad you guys are enjoying. I hope I won't disappoint in this next update. Sadly, the next update after this might not come soon, though I already finished chapter 3... oh suspense :P. Sorry for the informalities, now on with the story...

[∆]

The Strangeman

Anyway, the panda had such an unusually unlucky start. The incident early morning with the midnight snack, the odd yet meaningless nightmare and his tardiness to greet his master. But that was only a taste of what is to come. Buwahahhahaha!

The morning proceeded like any other morning. They ate breakfast, they took a bath, then they trained with their master. They all did what they usually did until…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The five plus the panda wondered as their master left the training hall and approached the door. Once he opened it, he saw something that he had never seen before. He has not seen this kind of animal in his life or if it really was an animal. It had an unusual white skin or if it was skin that appeared that it would be soft to touch, he had a white scarf on his neck, he had blue eyes and was very plump. The master dazed at his appearance.

"Hello sir." The visitor greeted with kindness.

The master stopped his daze when he realized that he had been staring too long. "My apologies, please forgive my rude behavior…"

The visitor just stood there smiling facing slightly upward to look at the red panda. The red panda just looked there. He was feeling awkward. Something did not feel right about this man. This was the strangest man he had ever met. "Can I help you Mr…."

"Bury."

What an odd name, the red panda thought. "Mr. Bury."

"Oh please, just call me Poppin." He said.

"Why don't you come in and I will show you around." The red panda said.

Poppin blinked. "That would be swell."

They both walk toward the great training hall where the students are training. The red panda did not notice that Poppin had been looking at him for quite a while as they walked through the garden.

They finally reach the training hall and when the red panda opened the door, Poppin was just amazed to see six characters training at different obstacles. They seemed to have mastered the obstacles… all except for one.

"These are my students. Master Tigress, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Mantis and Master…"

"Whoops." The panda suddenly tripped at one of the course, triggering a chain reaction that eventually led him to go for all the courses.

"… Po."

Po crashed to a bunch of weaponry. A round shield passed by Poppin and the red panda. Poppin giggled at the panda's mishap.

"I'm okay." The panda said.

The six soon approach their master.

"Students, I would like you to meet Mr. Poppin Bury."

The students looked at the man with such curiosity. They had never seen anyone like him.

"Poppin Bury? What kind of name is that?" The panda said.

"Manners Po." The red panda said.

"It's okay Mr… I did not actually catch your name." Poppin said.

"Oh pardon me, I am Master Shifu."

The tall crane then approached Poppin who was looking from his feet up to until he reached his eyes. Crane was about to bow when Poppin reached out his right hand. Crane, as well as the others, did not understand this gesture.

"Nice to meet you." The small man said.

Feeling that he did not know what the hand meant, he did the most logical thing to do. He reached out right wing. "Nice to meet you too." The crane said. Poppin was suddenly shaking their hands. The man looked at the crane straight in the eyes with an eerie smile. The hand shake took a long while with Poppin still looking at him straight in the eyes. Crane felt the man's hand. It was as soft as dough. He then let go to greet the other students.

"Nice to meet you." Poppin said reaching out his hand to the female tiger.

"Nice to meet you too." The tiger greeted.

He then reached out to the other masters, then Po.

"You're a funny man Po. You're master must have taught you good jokes as well."

The red panda sighed as he looked up.

"Uhmmm… yeah, you can say that." The panda said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm famished." Poppin said.

"Ah yes. I guess it's time for lunch." The red panda said.

They were now in the kitchen. Poppin and the masters sat in the table while the panda cooked a delicious batch of noodle soup.

"So you're not from here are you?" The giant panda asked.

"Obviously not." The tiger replied.

The man just smiled at that. "Master Shifu, I'm impressed at how your students have become. They look so young, fresh... and healthy." Poppin said.

"Thank you Poppin. It really means a lot." The red panda said.

"So Poppin, what do you do for a living?" The monkey asked.

The man giggled. "Interesting question. Well, I love to cook."

"Really?" The viper asked.

"Sure do." Poppin replied.

"Well, Po here is the best cook in town." The monkey replied

"Possibly in all of China." The mantis added.

"Don't flatter me guys." The panda said.

"Yeah." The mantis said. "Looks like you got some competition Po."

The man giggled again.

"So, what exactly do you cook?" The tiger asked.

"Well, you guys might not actually enjoy the food I make." Poppin said with a smile.

The giant panda then approached the table with those delicious noodles. "Order up."

Everyone was quietly eating… well everyone except for Poppin. What do you expect? Oddly, the man who asked for a meal had not touched the giant panda's delicious bowl of noodle soup. Poppin was just sitting there with the delicious noodles untouched, looking at the others who are contently eating. Po noticed that Poppin had not touch the delicious bowl of soup.

"Is there something wrong? You have not touched your noodles." The giant panda asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Your noodles are just fine."

"Just fine? They're the best I've ever tasted… possibly in all of China." The mantis said.

"Please forgive me. I know they are. It's just that… I'm not a big fan of noodles." Poppin said.

"I don't understand how anyone cannot be a fan of noodles, but if you don't want to, it's your loss." The panda said. "I could eat it up if you don't want it, but I'll just leave it there just in case you change your mind."

"Thank you." Poppin replied.

They had now finished their meal and everybody toured the guest of the Jade Palace. Then, they went back to training. Poppin watched them train as they do what they do best. It did not take long before it was already dinner. They all once again sat on the same table. Oddly, the delicious bowl of noodle soup was still there at Poppin's place. The giant panda thought that it was wasted noodles and was about to throw it out but oddly, Poppin did not want him to yet. Once again, they sat and ate and Poppin was watching them sit and eat. He did not touch the delicious bowl of noodle soup given to him earlier.

The red panda noticed it was getting dark and wondered if Poppin had a place to stay. "Poppin, I don't mean to be rude but do you have a place to stay?"

"Well not really. I don't really know anyone here until I met you guys." Poppin replied.

"Poppin, would you like to stay here?" The giant panda asked.

"I gee I don't know. You've done a lot for me already. You've been very hospitable but I would asking too much."

"No please, not at all. You can stay here as long as you want. We wouldn't want our guest to sleep out in the cold streets of this town." The red panda replied.

"Really, thank you guys. You've been super." Poppin said.

They went to the sleeping quarters and showed Mr. Bury to his room.

"This is where you'll be staying tonight." The red panda said.

Poppin looked around the room and looked at the red panda and his students with a smile. "I love it."

"Thank you. I hope you get a good night rest." The red panda said as he closed the door.

It was midnight. Mantis suddenly woke up with that craving for that delicious noodle soup. He got out of his room and instantly wondered why the giant panda was still at his bed. It was so not like him to not have a midnight snack.

"So much for the noodles." The mantis thought.

He was about to return to his room when he remembered the noodles Poppin did not touch. He then thought that it was still there and decided to go for it. As he was nearing the kitchen, his steps slowed down. He heard someone sobbing in the kitchen. He carefully tiptoed to the kitchen not making a sound. When he neared the door, he peaked inside. The mantis was shock to find Poppin. That cheerful guy that they had met earlier was crying and oddly hugging those delicious noodles.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Poppin is not really an OC or anything. I just borrowed/ based him from somewhere. You just need to be a little creative as to where I got his character, but if you guys want to know who he is or if you guys have a hard time imagining the character, I suggest you lay down and eat a box full of Pillsbury cookies. Just to tell you guys that when you do figure out, this is not in any way a cross-over or an advertisement. It just so happens that he was right for the job : ). Now let's continue...

[∑]

First Victim: One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest

The mantis slowly walked back to the room. Whatever he looked at, it was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen. He fell asleep once again, but woke up again at three o'clock in the morning. He heard footsteps and knew that it was Poppin coming back to his room. He tried not to budge. How long was he in there? He thought. Whatever about this mysterious man, it would have to wait as he has yet to discuss this with his fellow masters.

The next day, the masters greeted the red panda. Since Mr. Bury was just a guess, they would let him sleep longer. The red panda went to the meditation hall as the others walked toward the kitchen. The mantis decided it was time to share this information.

"It was him. I saw him with my two eyes. He was hugging Po's delicious noodles as if they were family or something." The mantis told.

"Mantis, are you high on Po's noodles again?" The viper asked.

"I'm serious." The mantis reiterated.

"Why would Poppin cry for my noodles?" The giant panda asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" The crane said. "Did you see how he shook our hands?"

"Or how he stared at our eyes? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was studying us carefully." The monkey added.

"Also, he's smaller than Shifu." The mantis said.

"But taller than you." The tiger said.

"I know he's somewhat of an oddball, but he's really a nice guy." The viper said.

"Well, I'm telling you, Poppin touched those noodles and I'll show it to y…" The mantis stopped.

They were surprised to see Poppin already awake, sitting on the place he sat the day before with those delicious noodles from yesterday gone. Poppin was just sitting there looking at them as if he had been expecting them.

"I see you finally changed your mind. So, how were the noodles?" The giant panda asked.

"Oh, it was delightful." Poppin replied.

"So mantis, you were saying." The giant panda said.

"But I swear. I saw him." The mantis kept his stand.

"Fine maybe I should tell him." The giant panda then approached Poppin.

"No! No! Wait! That's what he wants you to think." The mantis said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Poppin asked.

The giant panda approached Poppin. "Oh you know, my friend here has a crazy imagination. He thought he saw you sob to my delicious noodles at night when he was about to eat them. Can you imagine that?"

They waited for Poppin to react. The mantis thought he was about to admit. Finally, Poppin opened his mouth. "Yeah, I can hardly imagine."

"Maybe it was a dream." The mantis said.

"Yeah, think of it like that." The monkey said.

"But it felt so real."

"You should just forget about it Mantis." The tiger said.

"Yeah okay, I guess I haven't had Po's delicious noodles for quite a while." The mantis said.

"Now that's the Mantis we know." The crane said.

They once again finished eating breakfast. The giant panda did not bother giving Poppin breakfast knowing that he was full from the delicious noodles he ate just earlier. They finished eating and they once again resumed training. Poppin was watching the masters train once more, but when they took a break, he heard the most beautiful sound. Someone was playing a bamboo flute and every note was played to perfection.

"Who is that? Where is that coming from?" Poppin asked. The masters looked at him.

"That's Master Shifu." The tiger replied.

"He plays the bamboo flute every morning at the sacred peach tree." The viper added.

"It's beautiful." Poppin complemented.

"I know. It's so… relaxing." The monkey said.

"Heard that." The mantis added.

"It feels like it slowly takes all your problems away, don't it Poppin?" The giant panda asked but he did not get a response. "Poppin?"

He then looked up to see Poppin gone. "Where did he go?"

At the sacred peach tree, the red panda continued to play his bamboo flute when he realized that someone was clapping from behind him. "Bravo. That was amazing." Poppin said with his smile widening.

The red panda stopped playing and though, he was creeped by that eerie smile, he was flattered by the complement. "Why thank you Mr. Bury? I see you have been enjoying yourself."

Poppin continued smiling. "Yes... Yes I have."

An odd silence filled the air. The red panda was puzzled. His smile was growing ever wider. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, it's just… would it be okay if I borrow some money? I will be gone for most of the day as I will be checking out the village. I promise to pay you back." Poppin asked.

"Yes. Of course." The red panda then got a small sack and let out ten pieces of silver coins. "Here. You don't need to pay me back by the way."

"Thank you Master Shifu. You're students are really lucky to have you as their master." Poppin said.

"I don't know about that. I hope you have fun. There are a lot of things that you can shop down there." The red panda said.

"Thank you. I will." Poppin said walking away.

Master Shifu then returned to playing his flute. "What a strange little man." he said to himself.

Master Shifu then told about Mr. Bury leaving to go to the village. So with that, they all ate lunch without him. Then, once again, they went back to training. Oh boy, I don't see how we can keep going on and on like this for the rest of our lives. Anyway, it was time for the masters to go one on one with each other. So the first off was the giant panda and the crane. They were at the courtyard outside. The crane and the giant panda were facing off.

"So you wanna taste some of this?" The giant panda asked.

"Oh we'll see." The crane then charged up to the giant panda's head. The panda fell down backwards.

"So, how do you like Crane style?" He then charged back to the panda.

When the giant panda stood up, he noticed the crane heading for him. This time when the crane was near, he jumped up making sure that he hit his stomach. Crane went off bouncing away in the air. "How do you like Panda style?" The panda asked. The crane hit the ground like a projectile as he reached over the borders of the courtyard. "Wow, I can't believe I won." He then came to Crane to lend him a hand. Crane got it and got back to his feet.

"Not bad Po." The crane complimented as he tried to clean his feathers from the dust.

The giant panda then noticed something unusual. "Wow crane, I've never seen what was above your head before." The panda said.

Crane thought for a moment and felt his head with his wings. "Oh no, my hat!"

"Sorry dude, do you want me to go help you look for it?" The giant panda offered.

"No, it's okay. I can manage." The crane said.

He then went off in search of his hat. He thought he saw it fall on the forested area. He searched as hard as he could. He remembered the other time he lost his hat. He remembered how he panicked back then. It was just the same feeling as he had felt before. He swore it should have landed somewhere here... or there... maybe there. He had spent two hours looking for his hat with no success, but his determination to find it did not falter.

"Looking for this?"

The crane looked to the familiar face. "Thanks man." He then wore the hat. "How'd you fi…"

He was not able to finish his sentence when he was suddenly hit on the head. The force was so strong, he fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Dinner time had passed, and the crane had not yet come back. They thought something bad had happened to him. Just in time, Mr. Bury had just arrived for dinner.

"Hello friends." He greeted at the door.

"Ah Poppin, glad you are here. I hope you enjoyed your visit to the village." The red panda said.

"It was wonderful." Poppin replied.

"So what did you buy?" The giant panda asked.

The small man then showed to them two heavy bags of…

"Noodles? We have noodles here you know." The giant panda said.

Poppin only smiled, his head leaning toward the right noticing that one of the masters was missing. "Wait a minute, where is Master Crane?"

"He should've been here right now. He's been looking for his hat for the rest of the afternoon." The viper said.

"Really? Imagine that." Poppin said.

"I think he should get a new hat." Monkey suggested.

"But you know how he loves that hat of his." The viper said.

"That's it!" The red panda stood up. "If Crane doesn't come up here, tell him we'll buy…."

"I'm sorry I'm late master."

They looked at the door to which Poppin looked behind him. It was the master crane.

"There you are. We were worried for you." The red panda said.

"My apologies." He said blankly. "I found my hat." He said with an awkward smile.

"O…kay… let's eat." The giant panda just suggested as he put the bowls of those delicious noodle soup.

"No thank you, I just ate on the way home." Poppin said.

"It's okay. I know you're going to change your mind anyway."

They continued to eat without Poppin but the odd thing is, so was the crane. The panda noticed that the crane had not touched his bowl of delicious noodle soup.

"Crane, are you okay? You haven't touched your noodles." The panda said.

"Yeah, and you look a little pale. Are you alright?" The viper asked.

The crane looked at them still with that unusual smile and made a simple reply. "I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed early." He said standing up and left.

They all continued to eat without the crane while Poppin was just watching them eat with a smile.

Moments later, it was time for bed and when midnight arrived, the mantis suddenly woke up. He thought of having a taste of delicious noodle soup after knowing that Poppin and the crane had not touched their fill. Double delight, he thought. He went to the kitchen and felt the same thing again. Someone was crying at the kitchen and this time, he had a hunch to who it was. Only this time, when he peeked through the kitchen door he was not surprised to see Poppin crying as he held those delicious noodles until he realized there was a second person. Apparently, the crane was also awake and what he was doing with those delicious noodles disturbed him. It appeared that he was marching on his delicious noodles soup squishing the oodles of delicious noodles with his feet until they became mushy. The mantis was shocked. This definitely is no dream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I saw part of Secrets of the Furious Five on youtube. I wish someone, though it is wrong, could post a complete version on youtube. Anyway, I noticed the plot and figured that I couldn't resist but put its very essence of the plot of that short flick as an addition in here. Of course, it's just light addition and has not affected the real ending of this fanfic.

On the other note, I made a new fanfic called Mike and Antoine: That Damn CD Player. It's loosely based on the multi-award winning game, World in Conflict and can be found in the Miscellenous- Misc. Games Archives. Now on with the show_…_

[∞]

Second Victim: The Perfect Couple

The mantis quietly went back to his room with inner panic. What did he just see back there? What was Poppin doing? More importantly, what in the world was his fellow crane doing there. Confused, he lay down and rested back at his bed and dreamed.

_"Where am I?" He found himself sitting in a bench at the side of the courtyard. There he could see the other student masters training with the red panda. There was someone beside him. It was the giant tortoise he knew. Those training seem to be unaware of their presence._

_"Master Oogway, what are you doing here?" He asked._

_He looked at those in the courtyard. "Oh, you know. Just hangin' out. It's a lovely day." The tortoise said simply._

_"I didn't know you like to hang out."_

_Together, they watched his colleagues and his master do their forms._

_"Mantis?"_

_"Yes Master Oogway?"_

_"Promise me, don't freak out."_

_"Of course master, but why?"_

_The tortoise suddenly got his clawed hands and dug deep in his ear. He unbelievably removed a brain and held it in his hand._

_"Master! Is that your brain!" The mantis freaked out._

_"Totally not." The tortoise then broke the organ to bits of pieces and started throwing the bits to shoot on the crane's head. When he ran out of bits, he sighed. "I'm not as young as I used to be." He then looked to the mantis "Can you spare me a brain?"_

_"What?!" The mantis said with a heightened tone._

The mantis woke up. "Whoa, that was weird." He then noticed Poppin going back to his own room. The crane soon followed. But before they went to their respective beds, they eerily stopped in front of the mantis' room. Did they see him? He thought. The mantis thought this to be creepier than what he had witnessed earlier. To his relief, they continued back to Poppin's room before the crane went back to his room. "That was close." The mantis took a deep breath and went back to sleep.

Upon arriving to the dream realm once more, he found himself in the same bench with the tortoise still beside him.

_"Huh… Who… What…Where?"_

_"Oh good, you're back. Now quickly, spare me a brain. I know you've got one in you."_

_"Are you serious?! I like to keep it thank you very much."_

_"Not your brain. The one you have for a spare. Just do what I did."_

_Mantis had faith to the grand master tortoise and so, he used his hand and dug deep in his cranium. Finally, he got one out. Oddly, it was larger than this entire body. Due to the size however, he dropped the brain on the floor and for some reason, it made pig noises as it walked away._

_The tortoise sighed. "These things… how they come and go."_

_The brain neared the viper when it burst into pieces. Oddly, those training did not notice. "Didn't see that coming." The mantis commented._

_"I know. It never fails to surprise me." He then looked at his watch. Master Oogway has a watch? "Oh look at the time, it's almost morning. I'm afraid we'll have to meet some other time."_

_"But master, why did you want to hang out with me?"_

_"Funny thing... I thought you knew." The giant tortoise then removed the clock on his watch to which it replaces a button in his presence. He then presses it and for some fantastical reason, a lightning struck the mantis and oddly turned him into a brain. The tortoise picked the organ and threw it directly to the crane. It missed but for some strange reason, it walked away and headed straight for the giant panda to which it burst in front of his face. "That was fun."_

The mantis got up. He looked through the window. It was a bright and sunny morning. Then, the gong sounded and the masters got out greeting the master red panda.

As they were walking toward the kitchen, the mantis noticed the crane's motion. It was slightly off-sync and something did not feel right. The mantis could see that the crane still had the smile of yesterdays. When they arrived at the kitchen, they were again surprised to see Poppin up already but since it was the second time he did this, it was less of a shock.

"Good morning, did you enjoy a good night sleep?"

"Sure did." The crane replied without expression.

"Yeah… right." The giant panda and the mantis said simultaneously. They looked at each other for a brief moment. The viper just looked at the two.

"Glad to hear it." Poppin replied.

Po prepared some of those delicious noodles and served it. They were all eating those delicious noodles with the exception of poppin and the crane. Poppin this time did not smile to everyone. Poppin focused his smiles on the crane. Mantis watched from a less suspicious point of view, though, he felt as if Poppin and the crane have some kind of spiritual connection. A few moments later, the crane started slowly eating those delicious noodles. What just happened, the mantis thought. Oddly, the crane's bizarre behavior continued when they were all training in the great training hall. At training, the mantis was able to near one of his colleagues. He could not resist but ask the question.

"Don't tell anyone, but is it me or Crane's been acting not like himself lately?" The mantis asked.

"I think I like the new Crane. He talks a little but smiles a lot." The viper replied. She then looked to the crane that had just left the training hall. "Although, I am a bit worried about him. I hope he's okay. I think I'll check out on him." She then left to find the crane.

The viper had been walking around for at least thirty minutes. She could have sworn that she has already circled the entire palace. She wondered what where the possible places a crane can hide, but every guess she thought of, she could not find her. Where could he be, she thought. At one point, she stumbled upon the master red panda. She asked where the crane had gone. Unfortunately, he did not know and the search continued. She had finally given up hope and decided to get a glass of water as she was thirsty. As she entered the kitchen, she stopped. She thought she heard the crane's voice inside. Slowly, she approached the door and when she peeked, she was horrified at what she saw. Apparently, the crane was not wearing his hat and the viper could see that his head was cut open, leaving the upper cranium missing. What horrified the viper was what the crane was putting in his head. It seemed from afar that he was stuffing his head with lots and lots of… noodles to where his brain should be. Viper then remembered about the noodles Poppin bought yesterday. Could he have something to do with this? The viper stepped back slowly but unknown to her, there was someone else behind her. It was all too fast that the viper did not get a chance to react as she was hit the way the crane was hit. She fell to the floor and was knocked down cold.

The mantis was getting worried. The viper had not returned from the search of the crane and she thought something bad had happened to her. Dinner was fast approaching, the red panda and the students that trained at the training hall gathered immediately to the kitchen. When they did enter the kitchen, they were surprised not to see Poppin or the crane, but the viper as well sitting in their respective seats as if waiting for the food to come. However, when the noodles arrived, the mantis cannot help but wonder why all the three were simply smiling. Oddly, the viper was wearing a hat just like the crane. The mantis looked carefully to the viper to which she noticed.

The viper's eyes widened and her smile extended further. "Do you like my hat Mantis?"

"I… uhhh… uhh…"

The mantis was a bit surprised that she noticed his staring. He was unable to answer in time as the giant panda had cut in the conversation. "Hey, it looks just… like… Crane's."

The crane made an awkward smile. "I gave it to her." He was then breathing heavily. "Doesn't she look swell?"

The mantis was getting a little disturbed by the conversation. The crane's awkward smile was off and since when did the crane ever use the word swell. The viper, as much as she is fashionable, is obviously no copy cat.

"Are you feeling alright Viper?" The red panda asked.

"Yeah, you seem a little off today." The monkey added.

"Looks like you got Crane's sickness." The tiger replied jokingly.

The viper looked at her with a smile. "I'm fine. Thank you very much."

Seeing that the conversation was not going swell… I mean, well, the red panda thought of changing the subject. "Enough of this… What about you Poppin, how was your day?" When he turned around, he only saw in Poppin's place a bowl of those delicious noodles. "Where did he go?"

The crane stood up with the viper following. "Master, do you want us to search for him?" The crane asked.

"Fine, you and Viper find Poppin. I will be meditating for the time being."

The three soon left the kitchen, leaving the other four masters alone.

"Some day huh?" The monkey commented.

"Yeah, somehow, I can't help but feel that they would make a good couple." The tiger replied.

The monkey, the mantis and the giant panda all looked at the tiger. "What? It's just a thought."

At the Hall of Warriors, the red panda was meditating. The candles gave an orange glow at the dark. It was so peaceful…

A goose falls down at the presence of the red panda. The red panda opened his eyes.

… almost peaceful.

"What is it Zeng? Is there trouble?" The red panda asked.

"Master Shifu! I just visited the school down the village. The teacher was asking if the trip is still to push through." The Chinese goose asked.

"Yes of course. Anything for the children." The red panda replied. "Would that be all?"

"Yes Master, that would be all." The goose then flew back to the direction of the village.

Now that the goose has left, the red panda was now ready for some nice, cool…

The mantis opened the door with an audible bang as he approached the red panda as if in a hurry. "Master Shifu, Master Shifu."

The red panda was annoyed with another disturbance. "What is it now Manti…"

The mantis gave him a signal to tone down. He wanted to discuss something with him in confidentiality. He closed the door and began talking to the red panda. "Master Shifu, I want to talk about what happened earlier." He whispered. "Didn't you notice anything strange?"

The red panda was in deep thought. "Yes, I know what you're saying. Those two are acting somewhat similar."

"I know."

"If you ask me, those two must have a lot of alone time if you know what I mean."

"Exactly… No wait. That's not what I meant. I mean they've been acting strangely since Poppin arrived."

The red panda's eyes widened and when the mantis thought he believed it, he suddenly gives out a small hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Good one Mantis but you know that guy's got too much of a happy spirit to actually be threatening."

"Aren't you feeling a bit suspicious about him? The way he smiles and all that. For two straight days, I saw him actually cry to Po's delicious noodles every midnight. Ever since then, I saw Crane dancing in noodles and for some strange reason, viper is a little too off…"

"That's enough Mantis." He said in a serious tone. He relaxes his tense face. "Now I know he may be awkward at times. I mean I get creeped out every time he smiles, but it wouldn't be fair to him. Do you even have proof that he had something to do with Crane and Viper?"

"Well… uh…"

"I thought so. Would that be all?"

"Yes Master Shifu."

"Well then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

The mantis was about to leave.

"Oh and Mantis?"

"Yes Master Shifu?"

"You should take a break on those noodles. They are for everyone you know."

"Yes Master Shifu." The mantis opened the door and slowly walked away.

Unknown to them, someone was watching that very conversation. "Yes, for everyone indeed." His smile goes further out of bounds.


	5. Chapter 5

[Λ]

Third Victim: Going Bananas

The mantis left the Hall of Warriors and headed back to their quarters. The weather that night was getting worse. The moon did not show and the winds were a bit choppy. A storm was coming. It was a long walk back and as he passed by the Sacred Peach Tree, he heard footsteps. The mantis did not know who was following him, so he increased his pace. Not unexpectedly, the pace of the footsteps also increased. The mantis stopped and looked back but no one was there. He could have sworn he was being followed. He continued walking and this time, he heard something that sounded like it was sliding with the leaves. The mantis increased his pace further. Then, he thought he saw something pass by above him. The wind followed and he felt the night cold. Something or someone was lurking. Could it be the crane and the viper making a move on the mantis? All these thoughts made him run for his life. He almost thought he saw the crane's silhouette and when he stepped on twigs or vines, he thought they moved afterwards. He raced himself towards their quarters and was now in the halls. The mantis took a turn here, a turn there. The next turn took him by surprise. He gasped giving a startled look on his face. It was the crane.

"How you doin' buddy?" The crane smiled.

The mantis gulped and took him a while to answer. "I'm… fine. Thank you." The mantis took a step back. To his horror, the crane made a step forward. The scene was tense and it was tense enough for the mantis to hear the crane's heavy breathing.

"Is… there… something else Crane?" The mantis took a step further behind. The crane just followed. "Is everything alright?"

The crane simply widened his smile. "Wouldn't you want to know?" He came closer.

Taking this as an act of aggression, the mantis replied. "Let me pass."

"I can't let you do that." The crane replied.

"Why not?"

"Because… you know too much."

A flash of lightning struck the halls. The mantis fell as he was surprised by the thunder that followed. The crane was not always like this. He knew to his heart that they were friends but this confrontation made feel that the crane he knew was gone. All this time, he had this suspicion about the crane's recent behavior but it was only now that he felt unsafe with him. The crane was now above him and he looked at the mantis straight in the eye. To his relief, someone passed by them.

"What are you guys doing?" The monkey asked.

The mantis was about to say his dilemma but the crane looked at him straight in the eye with an ever widening smile. Fearful of the consequences, the mantis thought best not to say anything.

"We're just… having a conversation here." The crane said maintaining his smile.

"O… kay then. I'm going to go head for the bathroom." The monkey said.

The mantis thought this as an opportunity to get away from the crane. "Wait! I'm coming with you." He said as he walked away. He looked back and as a lightning struck, the crane disappeared in a flash.

Apparently, Poppin was found to have showed himself before it started to rain. He made no remarks. He simply smiled at everyone and simply left to his room. The mantis was now at the bathroom preparing for bed. He washed his face. All this time, he was thinking about what had happened at the hallway. It felt so unreal as if he was in some sort of uh… story. As he looked back to the mirror, he was in shock again to see a figure staring back at him. This time, it wasn't the crane but the viper. The viper just stood there looking at him and still wearing that hat. The mantis fell to the ground and slowly sneaked away to leave the bathroom. The viper just looked at him as he sneaked away. She was constantly smiling as she looked at him going away. He slowly neared the door and slowly exited the bathroom leaving a smiling viper in the room.

It was past his bed time. In fact, it was past midnight. The mantis was at his room not wanting to fall asleep as those two might just pass him and who knows what they will do to him.

"This is Poppin's fault."

He knew they were awake and God knows what they are doing the kitchen. He did not feel getting some delicious noodles. Not after seeing the most bizarre of the bizarre. He felt alone as if he is the only one who noticed an evil being committed. He was all alone and he did not know what to do. His eyelids grew heavy and slowly but surely, he fell asleep.

_[First 33 seconds of Light for the Deadvine instrumentals]_

_It was a large desert to which there was a long and winding road. A rabbit looked both ways as he was about to cross the road to which his burrow was on the other side. The rabbit crossed the road to the other side but before he made it, a car had smacked him. The rabbit instantly becomes road kill. The tortoise looked at his side mirror._

_"Oh my, I think I hit something." Despite this, he did not bother to stop the car at all._

_The mantis woke up from this comment. Apparently, he was wearing a seatbelt at the passenger seat beside the tortoise. The tortoise saw him getting up and looked at him._

_"Oh good, you're up. I wanted to show you something." The tortoise said._

_"If you're going to pull out your brain this time, then I'd rather not." The mantis replied. "Where am I? What is this?" The mantis continued._

_"What I wanted to show you. Apparently, people call this a hot rod."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Where is not really an appropriate question but when? Did you ever wonder if I really died?"_

_"I thought that was a result of old age."_

_He sped up the car to 150 kilometers per hour. "The village doctor told that if I wanted to maximize my life that I should go out more. The sun would do me good he said. So that following night that I chose the dragon warrior, I decided to take a break."_

_"Well that makes sense."_

_They passed by a sign. Oddly, the mantis could not understand the codec as it was written in a different language he could not understand. However, the tortoise seemed to understand the message._

_"This is interesting." He said. He drove the car to that direction until he reached a small town in the middle of the desert. The mantis thought this to be weird. He did not know that a village could exist in a desert._

_"What is this place?"_

_"Apparently, from what I heard, I think this place is called 'Nook Town'. I hear it's a good place to watch sunsets." He stopped the car in the middle of an intersection. The mantis hopped to the tortoise's shoulder as the tortoise approached one of the by-standers. He was watering a plant._

_"Excuse me young man, can you tell me where the sun sets?" The tortoise asked._

_The man did not reply as he just continued to water the plants. It took a while and still, they got no response._

_"Dude, speak up." The mantis said as he tried to get his attention by hitting the shoulder. When he touched him, the man fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I apologize…" He reached out his hand but something did not feel right. "Wait a minute? These are mannequins." The mantis looked around and realized that the town was not littered with people but with mannequins._

_"Oh dear, you're right."_

__

_[First 16 seconds of Sleep Now in the Fire instrumentals]_

_A siren was then heard as if something was about to happen._

_"What was that?" The mantis asked._

_"The sunset." The tortoise faced the mountain ranges far beyond. Suddenly, a bright and blinding flash was seen from the distance. The mantis then felt intense heat. Soon, he saw the tortoise's skin bubbling before he noticed his was too. Then, a loud bang was heard followed by a storm of dust and debris._

_The mantis woke up catching his breath as he realized he was still alive, even if this was a dream and all. He was lying on a movable tray and noticed that there were lumps of something covered in a blanket of white. He noticed the tortoise standing as he looked towards him._

_"Oh good, you're up." The tortoise started._

_"Now where have I heard that before?"_

_"I forgot to mention..." He paused briefly. "We're in a morgue by the way."_

_"I know you're all wise and all that but this isn't funny anymore."_

_The tortoise frowned and sat on stool. Due to his turtle nature, it took him a while to reach the seat. "I'm… sorry. I thought this was what you wanted."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm just keeping you company, knowing that you feel alone and all that."_

_The mantis felt a sudden shock to these words. "How'd you…"_

_"You're not alone, Mantis." He then pointed at something behind the mantis._

_Two of those something underneath the blankets then rose. The mantis looked up and noticed this but was shocked to find out what was inside the blankets when it fell. It was the crane and the viper and they looked like they had died recently._

_"Mantis, move." The tortoise said calmly._

_The mantis abided him. Out of nowhere, the tortoise released from his hands a shotgun and started shooting buckshots at the two. The two die from the gunshot wounds. A third one then rises and uncovers himself, it was a giant banana. It peeled itself and revealed the inner fruit to be made of… noodles!_

The mantis woke catching his breath. He then felt something on his bed. When he felt it, he realized it was a banana peel. The monkey was here. Could it be? He thought. Realizing that someone had entered his room, he decided to keep watch and not sleep for the rest of the day. It seemed that he was always disturbed both awake and asleep. Awake that he felt the constant fears of being in danger and asleep that these crazy dreams are starting to make him crazy. A bright and sunny morning followed the ferocious storm of yesterday night. The gong had rung and they all greeted their master. After greeting their master, the mantis looked to his other colleagues to which his worst fears have been realized. Apparently, the mantis now noticed three people now presenting the distinct awkward smile: the crane, the viper and… the monkey.

A/N: I know. Weird dream huh? Dreams are never logical anyway. You don't need to know what the songs are. In fact, you can just ignore. If you are curious though, you can look it up in youtube.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I noticed a trend here. I notice that my view count increases every:

1. Thursday (Oddly, not Friday)

2. Saturday (Well yeah)

Oddly, when I upload a chapter on Sunday, the view count does not increase significantly.

My view count also slightly increases when my fic is beside a more popular fic like example Memoirs of a Master. Just a tip for you all for those who want to get their view count up.

On another note, I bought a Palit GeForce 9600GT 1 GB memory with ddr3. It's a dual port GPU so that means it's twice as tall. I'm celebrating this wonderful graphics card. The best part yet, I bought two 2GB Kingston DDR2 800 memory. I'm going to put the memory later but when I do, I hope playing World in Conflict will be so fast on Very High settings on 1024 x 768 resolution (I don't need a very high resolution). Sorry guys, I just can't help but enjoy this wonderful day. And for this reason alone, I decided to give this chapter early. Enjoy…

[α]

The Left Hand Now Knows What the Right Hand is Doing

…And if that was not a surprise, he was wearing yet again the same hat as crane and viper.

"Is this a new fashion trend?" The red panda asked.

"I thought it looked good on Viper." The monkey smiled. "So I thought of trying it as well."

"I gotta admit Monkey, it does looks good on you." The giant panda complimented.

"I don't know. It looks better on Crane. No offense Monkey, but I just can't imagine you with that hat." The tiger said.

The monkey maintained the smile and just stared at her.

The red panda then approached his students. As he approached the crane and the viper, he noticed some minor bruises on their bodies.

"Crane, Viper, what happened to you?"

They looked at each other before looking at the red panda… with their widest smile. "Do you wanna know?" The viper asked.

"Nevermind."

The crane suddenly got excited. "Oh please, we want to tell."

"No, Crane… I get the idea. Now, let's head to the kitchen shall we."

They all left with the mantis as the last man behind. As he was about to leave the quarters, he heard an object, probably a marble, rolling away and coming from his room. It left the room and he picked it up. It was a tiny pellet and he thought about the dream he had just this night.

"It can't be… could it?"

They were now on the kitchen. Breakfast was now really odd… or strange… or bizarre or whatever. The three masters were oddly staring at the front with a smile on their faces.

"Order up." The giant panda said when he handed the bowls of delicious noodles to each person. He then passed to the mantis.

"I made this one especially for you." The giant panda said handing a bowl that was apparently covered.

"Uhhh… thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Aside from the monkey, the crane and the viper, they all looked at the mantis. Poppin had been looking at him all this time.

"Well this is interesting." The tiger commented. "I never imagined that you could actually resist a bowl of uh… what do you call it… oh yeah, a bowl of delicious noodles."

"Knock it off, Tigress." The giant panda then faced the mantis. "Mantis, trust me you're gonna love this one." He then faced the red panda. "Master Shifu, I'll be gone for the day for some groceries, but I've got some food ready so that you can heat it up."

"Take care." The red panda replied and the giant panda took off.

"I don't know, maybe Shifu is right." The mantis said. "I'm just having too much noodles in my head."

"I can hardly imagine." Poppin said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever."

Poppin then stood up maintaining his smile. "Master Shifu, I would like to thank you for your hospitality. I would like to announce that I would be on my way to proceed to the next town tomorrow. I hope to be able to come back here to your lovely little village."

"You know we'll always stay the same." The red panda said.

He giggled. "We'll see."

The mantis was relieved that he was about to leave tomorrow. He only had to wait for one of day of complete weirdness before things got back to normal. Though, something in his gut did not feel right. If Poppin left, what would happen to crane or the viper or the monkey. He would have to deal with that later. Pretty much, the red panda would think of something. Right now, he felt a little bit at ease and decided to go for the giant panda's surprise dish. He then got the bowl that the giant panda had given to him. Oddly, when he opened it, he was surprised to see not noodles but a fortune cookie. He looked at the others who seem to be minding their own business.

"Excuse me for a moment." The mantis stood up and left the kitchen. He did not know that Poppin was watching him while he was leaving.

He was just outside the kitchen. He then broke the cookie and got the small strip of paper inside it. There was a message inside it. He read it swiftly and when he was done reading, he left the Jade Palace and headed straight for the Sacred Peach tree. He looked around as he walked there. Though he was sure no one was following, he needed to be sure. When he did reach the tree, he was surprised to see the giant panda. The panda could hear him approach and he looked around.

"I got your message. I thought you went to the village for some groceries." The mantis said.

"Not yet. I need to tell you something."

"Well… what is it?"

"Not here. It isn't safe. Come with me to the village will ya'."

They headed toward the Palace entrance and toward the thousand steps. When they reached the lower end of the stairs, the giant panda was panting.

"I dream that someday, someone will invent a flight of stairs that moves upward or downward on a slope and may it be called the escalator."

"Or you can just exercise and lose weight."

They continued until they reached the village.

"So where exactly are we going?" The mantis asked.

"Where else… at my place."

"Oh okay."

It was almost mid-day at the Jade Palace. The rest of the furious five were training at the great training hall. They had wondered where the mantis had gone but they just shrugged it off. The red panda was watching as well as Poppin. The red panda had noticed that except for the tiger, the others were a little sluggish at their training. A bit slow… a bit less… a bit too… happy. But he thought that the tiger always outperformed the rest so his eyes must be playing with him. Poppin stood there smiling. He had been watching the tiger perform. She was so beautiful… so perfect and… so strong.

"Excellent work Tigress. And as for the rest of you, you need to work more on your strengths." The red panda said.

Poppin then could not resist but ask a question.

"I was wondering…" Poppin asked.

"What is it?" The red panda asked.

"… I… I was thinking that I am going to leave tomorrow and I couldn't help but ask to hear you play the bamboo flute one last time."

The red panda thought that it was a great idea to end Mr. Bury's stay at the Valley of Peace. "Yes, of course."

Poppin's eyes bulged with his smile extended. "That would be swell."

The red panda was disturbed by the sudden growth of his eyes, but he would do it anyway as a kind gesture. "I will go get it." He then left.

His attention was now focused on the tiger. The crane, viper and monkey saw this and suddenly sprung out of their courses. They now headed straight for the tiger. She noticed this and wondered why they were all ganging up on him.

"What's the idea?" The tiger asked.

The three looked at Poppin to which his smile grew further. With that, the three's smile grew to awkward levels as well. The tiger felt uneasy and took a step backward. Out of nowhere, they all tackled the tiger. Though, the tiger was strong, it was still three against one.

"Let me go! Master Shifu!" The tiger yelled.

"Your master can't hear you now my lady."

She looked to see Poppin standing behind the three. "Poppin, what is the meaning of this?"

"I… want to show you something."

He smiled and for some strange reason, the three felt something of an urge. They removed their hats and the tiger looked in horror.

"Ahhh…!"

"Two bowls of secret ingredient noodles please." The giant panda asked with a wink in his eye. They were in his dad's noodle house.

"Sure. Anything for my boy." The goose said.

The mantis and the panda sat in the same table. He could not wait but ask why the panda wanted them to come here.

"So, you were saying?" The mantis started.

"I thought about what you said to me about three days ago about Poppin crying to my delicious noodles soup. I… wanted to know if that was true, so I went to the kitchen just last midnight."

This got the mantis' attention. "And…"

"I didn't… see anyone. The kitchen was clear."

The mantis was disappointed. He thought the panda had seen and he would have someone to talk to. "I don't know, it's been very weird lately since he's been here. Lately, I feel unsafe towards him, then crane, then viper. I feel monkey too…"

"I'm not done yet." The panda said.

"Here you go. Two orders of secret ingredient noodle soup." The goose said.

"Wow, that was quick." The mantis complimented.

"Well, we are noodle folk you know." The goose just added.

"Thanks dad." The panda said.

The goose then left to attend to the other customers.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes…

_I waited for about an hour but nothing happened. So, I came back to our rooms. But before I did, I noticed Poppin's room was open. I then thought of checking it out."_

"So you came to his room?" The mantis asked.

"Of course I did, you are never going to believe what I saw."

"Try me."

_"I opened the door but no one was there. I came inside and I saw them."_

"What?"

_"Noodles. It was full of noodles but I saw the ones you were talking about. There were three of them. One was already starting to smell. I assume that was the first one I had given to him. The other had smaller odor and the other was all mushed up and if you ask me, it smelled like Crane's feet. Imagine that."_ The giant panda laughed a bit. It was a tense laugh.

The mantis was surprised with a horrifying look on his face. The panda thought that this may not be funny at all.

"Was it something I said?" The giant panda asked.

"I saw him!" The mantis raised his voice.

"Saw what?"

"Crane, he was marching on the noodles two days ago. That's what he was doing."

"Oh dear, then that was Crane's feet. Ewww..."

"So what happened afterwards?"

"Oh right…

_I heard a sound. Someone was coming back at the quarters. I tried as fast as I can to head back to the room. When I did, I swore, I saw Poppin, Crane and Viper. They were all dragging something as they headed to your room. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep and then what happened next was one of the loudest things I've ever heard. I didn't see what happened though but I was just wondering if you've heard seeming that it came from your room after all."_

"I… don't recall."

"I noticed Mantis. I noticed that they don't seem to be enjoying my cooking. First, I thought it was me, but then, Viper followed and just this morning Monkey. Seeing that you noticed the weirdness first, I thought it was a good idea to drag you here to tell you about it. I can't help but feel that ever since Poppin came, it's like they've been acting strange."

"Me too. I know Poppin has something to do with this."

"Did you tell Shifu?"

"I did, but he shrugged it off, saying I needed proof that he's the cause of the others change in attitude."

"I can help you. We can go back to his room and show it to him. After that, things will work from there on. Master Shifu would know what to do, don't you think?"

The mantis finished his secret ingredient noodle soup. "Yeah, but I think we need to hurry before Poppin catches on Shifu and Tigress."

"I'm pretty sure Shifu and Tigress are capable of handling the three."

"I guess you're right, but I'm not taking any chances. We need to go back immediately."

The panda then gulped his noodles. "I'm done."

"Good. Now let's go."

After the red panda played his bamboo flute, he came back to the great training hall but he was surprised to see no one there. He thought it was strange. He then remembered it was lunch time and he had to heat up the food Po had left. He went to the kitchen and heated the food. He waited but to his surprise, no one was there. It was strange and so, he ate his share of the food and decided to meditate for the time being. He had been in the Hall of Warriors for about an hour when he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" He looked back but saw that the main door to the Hall of Warriors was still closed.

It was strange but he shrugged it off. "Must've been the wind."

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he felt someone behind him. He looked back to see it was the tiger.

"Tigress, what are you doing here?"

He suddenly noticed her head was covered on the same hat as the other three. This was certainly strange for him.

The tiger looked at him straight in the eye. The red panda for the first time did not feel awkward or disturbed but very uneasy. The tiger's eyes were wide and her mouth formed a smile that gave the chills from his spine. "It's lovely day to go outside Master." Her smile growing ever wider.

"Will you please remove that hat? I've already seen enough of it from Crane, Viper and Monkey."

She then did what he was told. The master red panda saw this and was surprised if not shocked. Her head was filled with noodles.

"What happened to you?" He said as he was moving backward slowly.

As if he already knew, the other three were already right behind him. They removed their hats. He looked at them and his horror grew further. He suddenly tripped and tried to crawl backwards. "Master Shifu, we want to show you something." They all said simultaneously.

"My students, who did this to you?" He suddenly stopped. He felt something at his back as he crawled backwards. He then looked up and saw it was Poppin.

Poppin held with him a small knife and some noodles. He smiled. "These noodles are for everyone you know."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry guys, this update was supposed to be on Thursday evening before 12 a.m. Southeast Asia Time. Unfortunately, in a surprise twist, my groupmates from this term report of ours suddenly called saying he wanted me to check those damned calculations. Of course, school work is a higher priority than leisure work, so I slept to 3:30 a.m. only to find out he did not even use it. I'm like why did you even tell us that day. I was supposed to update yesterday evening before 12 a.m. Southeast Asia Time. Unfortunately, in a surprise twist yet again, to think it was all over, I'm asked to do the calculations... again because the report had apparently not been passed on the due date. I had slept again at 3:30 a.m... figures. At least that's somewhat over now and I'm finally able to do this update. Enjoy.

[∏]

Noodle Soup for the Soul

It was about 4 p.m. in the afternoon. The two walked back to the Jade Palace. The mantis always had this feeling of being at home when he came back. Not anymore. The moment he was at the gates of the palace, he felt like it was not his own home anymore. From the outside of the gates they could hear total silence, but that was just it. It was too quiet.

"You know, I'm getting the chills." The panda said.

"Me too. Let's just hope we're not too late."

They soon made a small opening of the main gates and entered the Jade Palace and walked to the court area. Inside, the quietness was amplified. They went to the gardens toward the peach tree. The winds were still and the trees were not waving. They reached the peach tree but the red panda was not there.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The mantis said.

"Let's go to the Hall of Warriors. He's always meditating you know." The giant panda replied.

They then left for the Hall of Warriors. This time, they cannot help but feel that they are being watched. The mantis suddenly heard a twig snap.

"Did you hear somethi…?"

The mantis gave him sh… to cut his sentence. "Just keep going." The mantis whispered. The quietness of the environment could make any slight noise a loud one. They continued toward the Hall of Warriors hearing occasionally hearing something move on the background. They finally reached the Hall of Warriors. The mantis tried to open the door, but he soon realized that it was locked.

"It seems to be locked. Po, give it a good punch."

"Seriously? Master Shifu might get ma…"

"On normal times yes, but these times aren't normal, are they?"

The giant panda thought that the mantis had a point. He then gave the door a good smack. The door broke apart and they immediately entered after the dust settled. To their surprise, the red panda was not there.

"This is odd. He usually spends his time here." The mantis said.

"Uh… Mantis."

"What?"

The giant panda pointed his fingers near the pond. The mantis looked and saw his worst fear. Could it be? Beside the pond was a string of noodle.

"He was here." The giant panda deduced.

"No doubt." The mantis replied. "And it looks like he had company brought with him." He said as he found a straw of some stick coming from a hat.

They came back to the Sacred Peach Tree. At this time, the sun was setting and it was the only place they felt was safe. They had a view of the valley and a partial view of the palace. The mantis felt sad. There was no other person to go forward to. What were they to do now? The panda knocked down a fruit from the tree and approached the mantis.

"Here." The giant panda said as he gave a part of the sacred peach.

"Thanks Po." The mantis said with a frown on his face.

"Hey, smile a little. For all we know, Master Shifu got away."

"I don't know about that." The mantis said as he took a bite from the sacred peach.

"So what now?"

The mantis was silent for a moment. He was thinking how to answer that question. He obviously had no idea how to answer it because maybe it was pointless to answer. Still, doing nothing is far worse than doing something. He finished his sacred peach, stood up and faced the panda. "We're finishing what we've started. Find Poppin and work our way from there."

"Sounds like a plan." The giant panda smiled.

They headed off to the one place they have not checked: the place where they usually stay. They were now just looking from the outside.

"O… kay." The giant panda just said plainly.

"Should we split up?" The mantis asked.

"Isn't that what he wants us to think?"

"Right."

They entered and slowly headed toward the kitchen. The sun had almost set and the halls were hardly lit. Each step was an effort to keep quiet as who knows who is watching. Apparently, the place had undergone some subtle changes. The halls were clear but when they entered the kitchen, it was a complete mess. Someone had been trying to cook and by the looks of the place, it seems that the food being cooked was no guess. The kitchen was filled with noodles. There is noodles scattered on the table, noodles stuck on the wall, noodles stuffed on the sink, noodles scattered on the floor, noodles wrapped around in noodles. With the cap gone, they could see even the monkey's secret stash of cookies was filled with noodles.

"What happened here?" The mantis said in surprise and horror.

"Looks like he's already starting to redecorate the place." The panda just said.

"I am never going to eat noodles again."

"I can't believe that's coming from your mouth." He then noticed something changed from the mantis. "Are you alright?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. I think I'm gonna throw up."

The mantis was now throwing up the bathroom. The giant panda stood just outside just in case anything happens, he would just knock on the door so that they could make their move. The mantis had been in the bathroom for a while now. It was taking him so long that the panda wondered if he was still there. He suddenly heard a familiar sound, one that gave him hope. It was the song of a bamboo flute. The panda then realized that the red panda was near. This had given him hope. Knowing that the mantis would not go anywhere for a while, he left his post and carefully followed the sound of the flute. He made a few twist and turns on the halls and corridors. As he went closer and closer, he noticed that the song was not as beautiful as it was as if a note was missed every few lines. When he was near enough, he realized it was coming from none other their master's room. The panda could see from the outside of the room the red panda's silhouette. He gently slid the door open. To his horror, the red panda had been wearing a familiar hat. The panda slowly crept back.

"I know you're back there Po." He said lifelessly as he looked back. The red panda gave the most unusual smile yet.

The giant panda stepped back but was surprised that someone was behind him. He looked back to see it was the tiger. She had been standing there. He had hardly seen the red panda and the tiger smile, which is why he found it very strange to see them smiling now. Her smile grew larger and her eyes wider as she slowly approached the giant panda.

"Don't be afraid." The tiger just said.

The mantis had finally gotten out of the bath room and was surprised to not see the giant panda there.

"Po?" He said as he looked around to search for him. As he passed by the quarters, he noticed Poppin's room. It was not open or anything but he wanted to see for himself. When he got in, he realized that the giant panda was not kidding. The place was a lot worse than the kitchen.

"Whoa." He commented.

Noodles as far as the eye can see, stretching from the four corners of the room. He carefully went further inside the room swimming through the sea of noodles. He did not know what he was looking for but he knew there has to be something else other than noodles. The noodles were starting to smell but the mantis continued to dig deep through the piles of noodles. Then, he struck something. The mantis tried to remove it from the piles of noodle strings and what he uncovered was an item out of place. He held with him a crumpled-up medium-sized painting. Being covered with noodles, picture was a bit erased but it was only subtle. Inside the picture were a group of people in a market place doing all kinds of things. There were people doing business, children playing and many more. Most of the folks had happy faces, some content. The theme was bustling, vibrant or alive. The mantis wondered why Poppin would hold such an art. Okay, happiness was definitely in his character but the rest did not seem to quite fit.

"An artist gave me that picture."

The mantis slowly turned his head. Poppin had already been behind him, watching him watching the painting. "It was such a lovely picture. I had kept it since I was…" The strange man paused and smiled. "… well, let's just say that I've had it since I was a loafling… and I've kept it since then."

The mantis did not move. He did not speak. He stood still not wanting to alert his company.

Poppin came closer as he continued. "It reminded me of happy things… of happy times. I envied the people in the painting. It was so… happy. The way they gave happiness to one another, I wish I could give that kind of happiness. When I saw this picture, I couldn't help myself but get it."

_Poppin, the little loafling, stood at the shop's front. He was looking at a painting so beautiful. Everything about it was good. He wanted to buy it but the wolf did not want to sell it to him for his social status and appearance in society._

The mantis thought something. "I thought you said an artist gave this to you."

"He could've just given me the painting, but no. He persisted that I was an outcast in society for what I looked like. That I was… different." For the first time, the mantis felt in him a tense expression. Poppin took deep breaths to maintain his composure to which he smiles again. "He was an uninspired artist. So, I showed him the way."

_He went in the bedroom of the wolf who just awoken from his presence. The wolf demanded what he was doing in his home until Poppin drew a knife and approached the wolf._

"You… killed him."

"No… even better."

_Poppin just paid for the item as he left the shop to the wolf who is now smiling and wearing a hat._

The mantis realized what he had done to him. "You've been doing this before."

Poppin smiled at that. "I figured you've known about this before." The man then approached him. "Give me the painting."

The mantis took small steps slowly reaching the door while looking at the man who is at the center of the room.

"You can't run from me Mantis. Give me the painting and I will let you go."

The mantis was now outside the room and started to run. Poppin just stood there. The mantis took every twist and turn in the corridor. He then came by a room that apparently had been decorated recently. Poppin had brought more noodles in the palace than anyone, and even Po in history. He passed by the room unknown of the lurking danger. It was evening. The room was dark and he slowly made small steps but noticed slight movements on the noodle pile. He knew he was not alone. As he continued toward the other end of the room, he noticed the noodle pile movements were more frequent. A figure then slowly rises from a noodle pile behind. The mantis looked behind and was in the shock of his life. In front of him was his master red panda with his head not covered with the hat, the mantis saw what Poppin had done to him. The mantis took a few steps back.

"Good heavens." He whispered.

"You look hungry Mantis. Shall I interest you in some noodles?" The red panda said with a smile.

Soon other figures rose from their respective noodle pile each with their happy expression.

"What's the matter Mantis? Looks like you've seen a ghost." The crane said.

"It's just us, your friends." The monkey said.

"Are we not friends, Mantis?" The viper said.

Then he looked to the tiger. "Join us Mantis. Don't be shy. I won't bite."

He sprinted as he reached for the door. The door opened itself, to which he sees a familiar yet comforting figure.

"Po. Thank goodness I've found you. We need to get out of here."

The giant panda did not budge.

"Po…" The mantis finally had a clear picture of Po. His head was apparently open with noodles dripping down. His smile was… well he smiles a lot so that did not disturb him.

"Sorry, I'm late guys."

"Oh... figures." The mantis said plainly.

"There's nowhere to run Mantis."

The mantis looked to see Poppin had entered the room.

"Give me the painting Mantis and I will spare you this fate." He said calmly with a smile.

Feeling that he had no choice, he slowly approached Poppin and gave the painting to him.

"You win." The mantis quietly said as he gave the painting.

Poppin got the painting on his hands and smiled. "Thank you, Mantis." He carefully crumpled the painting up until it became small enough. He places the crumpled up ball placed it within his scarf. He then clapped his hands twice. The red panda suddenly gave one of his very hard punches to the mantis to which the mantis is knocked out.


	8. Chapter 8

[∩]

Bizarre Ending

_"… Lea… -four-five, you are leav… ace. Contact tow… one-zero-three decimal two…" a voice said._

_"Switching, thanks." A familiar voice said._

_What were those noises, he thought. He slowly woke up and realized he was not in the palace. The noise he heard was from the headset that was worn on his head. He looked around. Tons of buttons around with window panes in his fron to which the outside seemed foggy. He wore a seatbelt at the right chair. He looked to the left and saw the grand tortoise on the left chair._

_"Twenty-five hundred." An unnatural voice said._

_"Oh great, I'm dreaming again."_

_"Oh great, you're up. I wanted to show you something Mantis."_

_"I don't know but I get the feeling that you're just trying to impress every so often." The mantis looked around. "What is this place?"_

_"Why, this is a plane. I just got it after our last session."_

_"Learjet one-four-five, turn left heading one-niner-five. Maintain five thousand feet. VOR runway two-zero left. Contact approach on one-zero-three decimal two-five-zero. Altimeter two-niner-seven-six."_

_The mantis only looked down with a sad expression on his face._

_"Learjet one-four-five, understood." The tortoise saw the mantis' sad expression._

_"Why the lone face child?"_

_"Master, the others are gone. I'm the only one left."_

_"You still have me, don't you?"_

_"Yeah…" He chuckled. "… in my dreams."_

_The tortoise gave a hearty laugh. "So true."_

_"But what do I do, master?"_

_"Use your strengths mantis and his weaknesses. Master Shifu taught you well. Even if he is not there, make him proud."_

_The mantis smiled a little._

_"Learjet one-four-five, clear to land runway two-zero left."_

_An alarm suddenly sounded. "One-thousand."_

_"Oh, we're almost there." The tortoise said. He disengages the autopilot and holds the yoke firm. He then pulled a lever which put the gear down, adjusted the throttle and slowly and set the radios to the VOR frequency. "Mantis, can you pull that lever?"_

_The mantis obeyed. He pulled the lever down which slowly added full flaps. "So, where are we headed?"_

_The tortoise did not answer but the facial expression the tortoise made made the mantis realized that he would rather not know._

_"Five-hundred."_

_It must have meant that they were really close. The mantis looked through the window but it was so foggy, he could not see anything beyond._

_"Wind shear. Wind shear. Wind shear."_

_"Three-hundred."_

_The clouds slowly died down. What the mantis saw shook him in horror. In front of him was the Jade Palace. It seemed that they were landing there… or crash landing. Either way, the Jade Palace was the only place he would rather not be._

_"Master Oogway, please. I wish not to come back."_

_"Two-hundred."_

_"We all have to face our fears, Mantis. Just remember everything I've told you." The tortoise said calmly._

_"I… I…"_

_"One-hundred."_

_"You can do it Mantis. I trust in your abilities."_

_"I… Watch over me, master."_

_"I will. Now get ready, you don't have much time." He said calmly._

_"Fifty… Forty… Thirty…"_

_"Thank you master. For everything."_

_"Retard. Retard. Retard."_

_The tortoise just smiled._

_"… Twenty… Ten…"_

The mantis woke up in sudden shock. He tried to move but realized his hands were tied. He noticed that he was in the basement of the palace. He looked further and saw jars which shook him in fear. Inside the jars looked like bean-shaped objects with varying sizes. He notices one of which was the bloodiest and it soon became apparent that that was the giant panda's brain to which it seemed that it was removed recently.

"You're a hard man to break Mantis."

He looked to the voice to where it originated. Poppin had been sitting in a stool looking at the little insect with a creepy smile. Along with him were the others, also looking at him with a smile in their own creepy way.

"I'll take it from here." Poppin said. His minions followed and soon left the room.

"How long have you been sitting there?" The mantis asked.

The little man did not answer the question. "Well it seems that you will be spared the fate. You're head is too small to fit noodles in. I'll have to think of something else."

"How could you? After all we've done for you? What have you done to them?"

"What_…_ this? I just turned them into noodle minions that's all. And besides, did you see the way they were smiling? I think they like being noodified."

"But why?"

"The world is a harsh place Mantis and you know it. I simply want to make the world a better place where everyone is always happy."

"By turning them into mindless zombies. It's not right."

"Zombies?" Poppin reasoned almost sounding crazy. "Think of them as happy souls. Simple beings without a care in a world."

The mantis then had an idea. He would try to break free from the ropes that bounded him, but he would have to stall Poppin. "I've had bad experiences to Poppin. That wolf that didn't want to give you the picture because you don't look normal, so what. Not all people are like that, the way we treated you, we treated you like any guest should be treated. No matter how different you looked, you are still a guess. We trusted you. We gave you shelter in this town. Not all people are like that."

"But you are so… wrong!" Poppin smile deteriorated. "No matter how much you treated me as a guest, you people still felt suspicious of my appearance. You people are no different than the rest. The way those people look at me and talk about my appearance, the way kids whispering to their friends about this weird man." Poppin slowed down a bit. The mantis had realized he was not only talking about his friends, he was talking about the Valley of Peace in general. "I thought this village would be different. It's the Valley of Peace. I thought I would find my inner peace here… but no. Your village is just like the other villages." Poppin had slowly returned his smile. "Don't worry Mantis. By tomorrow morning, I will be through of your village just like the other villages."

"You've… 'noodified' villages?" The mantis asked in shocked as he hurriedly tried to break free.

"Yes Mantis. Countless villages have found their happiness with my help. My contribution to society."

The mantis was finally able to break free from the ropes. "You monster!" He then threw out a punch to Poppin's face to which he falls to the ground. The mantis was about to leave but soon remembered his dream.

"His weakness." He said and looked at Poppin.

It had been a while. Poppin had awoken after being knocked out. He then felt something different to which he realized that he no longer felt his scarf.

"I'm glad I've got your attention Poppin."

The mantis was still there. Poppin looked at him to which he saw a burning candle and his scarf to which it held the painting. The noodified minions soon came to the see the commotion and prepared to hit the mantis.

"No wait!" Poppin said to his minions to which they obey. "What do you want?"

"Set them friends free Poppin. Spare this village."

"I can't do that Mantis."

"Why not!"

"They're already gone Mantis. The moment I changed them… it's irreversible."

"Liar!"

"I'm… not… lying."

"No… No…" He slowly tried to reach the exit of the basement to which the minions move aside. "Well then I'm not giving you back the painting." The mantis soon rushed off as fast as he could.

"After him."

His minions soon go outside only to find him not there. For a small insect, the mantis was quick on his feet. Poppin soon followed.

"He's gone master." The red panda said in a mindless tone.

"Let him go."

Morning finally came. The bunny children at the local school were excited to go to the Jade Palace.

"Quiet kids. Please be organized. We wouldn't want Master Shifu to get angry now, would we?"

The teacher then opens the door and was surprised to see the red panda, the giant panda and the other four.

"Dragon warrior… Master Shifu… uh… What brings you here?"

They did not answer… only smiled.

_There's a man/ going around/ taking names_

The now noodified bunnies leave the school and head to their parents

_And he decides/ who to free/ and who to blame_

The parents wonder why they were dismissed early

_Everybody/ won't be treated/ all the same_

Panic spreads around the streets of the Valley of Peace

_There will be a golden ladder/ reaching down_

The people go to the Jade Palace for help

_When the man/ comes around_

Only to find out that they too have been noodified

_The hairs/ on your arm/ will stand up_

Poppin leaves the Valley of Peace, and soon spreads terror on other villages

_At the terror/ in each sip/ and in each sup_

Soon, villages fall under his influence… one… by… one

_Will you partake of that last/ offered cup_

The emperor of China ordered a military defense to protect the capital

_Or disappear/ into the potter's ground_

They put up a fight

_When the Man/ comes around_

But they failed

_Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers_

With the fall of the capital, terror soon spread to other major cities

_One hundred million angels singing_

The people fled farther away from the destruction

_Multitudes are marching/ to the big kettledrum_

Refugees leaving away from their home

_Voices calling, voices crying_

They try to escape this horrible evil

_Some are born and some are dying_

But all efforts were in vain

_It's Alpha and Omega's kingdom come_

Soon, the empire ceased to exist

The mantis was now in the Gobi desert. He had been walking to nowhere. Carrying the painting with him, he thought it best to leave the empire and head North. There was no China to look forward to. His pace steadily slowed. He had not eaten for days. It was over. He fell to the ground… hungry… thirsty… tired. Was it the end?

Out of the blue, someone had stepped in front of him. He slowly raised his head to get a good look at him, but the sun flare only created a silhouette. Despite this, the mantis was able to recognized the figure.

"Tai… Lung?"

"Need… help?"

"How… did you… find me?"

An additional figure soon got up of the snow leopard's shoulder. "He had help." When the mantis got a better picture of him, he had realized that it was Poppin and that the snow leopard was wearing a hat… and smiling.

"Found you." Poppin simply said.

The mantis slowly stepped back. "Stay away from me."

He whispered to the snow leopard's ear. "Get him."

The snow leopard carefully approached the mantis.

"No…!"

And so, with that, Tai Lung approached me and pretty much noodified me eventually. Poppin was now the emperor of Noodified China. He was right. The empire was now without prejudice. There was no discrimination, no evil. Everyone was happy with their brains gone. Perhaps having a mind was the problem after all. Sometimes, we'd rather not think of our problems and just throw it all away. And that's the story of how China was changed because of one man… one ginger bread man. The end.

Po, Viper, Tigress, Monkey, Crane and Shifu just looked at Mantis. They were all in the kitchen.

"Well… how'd you like my story?"

Viper initiated. "Well… Mantis, I knew you loved Po's noodles, but this…"

"I don't get. Why am I the first to be noodified?" Crane asked.

"Yeah. And what's a hot rod?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yeah. And I doubt that Tigress will smile even if she was noodified." Monkey added to which they all laugh except for Tigress.

"Very funny Monkey." Tigress commented.

"One thing though." Po added. "How did you know I had those weird dreams about Master Oogway?"

"Well let's just say I had a hunch." Mantis grinned. The thunder roared and lightning flashed to which a figure stood at the door behind Mantis.

The others were horrified and started to shake as it looked like the small man. It was Poppin.

"Okay guys, thanks for me letting stay in your home. Here's for all the trouble." He carried with him a bowl of delicious noodles. "I made everyone's favorite… noodle soup." Poppin said.

Everyone, except for Mantis, left the room, fearing that they would lose their brains.

The small man slowly approached the dining table. "Mantis, why did everybody leave? It's like they've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh you know, I just told them about your story Poppin."

They exchanged looks. "You told them the noodle story, didn't you? So that you have you can have the noodles for yourself."

Mantis grabbed a bowl of delicious noodle soup. "Yep."

THE END

A bird was silently chirping in the bright morning sky. Out of the blue, a plane passed by and the bird got sucked into one of its engines which resulted the engine to surge several times. From the cockpit, Master Oogway tried to looked at the back through the window.

"Oh dear, looks like I've hit something." He then radios the regional flight center. "Tower, I've just got a bird strike."

A/N: Well, what do you know, it's a story within a story. Did you guys know? I left some clues in every chapter in how the story was told so don't be surprised why it ended this way. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I plan to create a bonus feature for the story. The bonus feature will be separated from this fic and will be about Poppin being interviewed for his influential role in the fic.

Disclaimer: Poppin Bury is based on the dough boy of Pillsbury, Poppin Fresh. I don't own him, but I would definitely love to eat him.

Songs used (In order of appearance):

The Man Comes Around by Johnny Cash

Light of the Deadvine by People in Planes

Sleep Now in the Fire by Race Against the Machine


End file.
